


Diversion

by Rubynye



Category: Alternate Universe - Pirate - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape & Revenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: What the cabin girl saw.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> A treat for Nununununu in the 2020 Nonconathon, written for the glorious prompt, "Pirate noncons captured enemy captain who raped her years prior"

Pansy knelt inside the wall chest, her eye pressed tightly to the chink. Captain Jenny had set her in there, after she’d arranged the toys and vials on the desk, and told her to watch the proceedings, that she might learn. Pansy wondered what she’d learn today. Ever since her eighteenth birthday present to herself was running away to sea, and especially since she’d fetched up in Captain Jenny’s service, no two days were ever the same.

Deep muffled shouting noises echoed up the corridor, growing louder and louder. The door opened and in came Captain Jenny, wearing her best red hat perched just so on her nut-brown curls, with three of the lasses holding a large struggling man, a red rubber ball tied in between his teeth, his gray-streaked beard standing out bristly around his face. Pansy took note of how he struggled, thrashing this way and that with no coordination — Captain Jenny had pointed out during fighting lessons how many big men rely on their size in fights and don’t bother to learn movement to best advantage. The lasses easily countered his thrashing and shoved him up to the wall, where Jenny stepped up onto her desk and fastened his wrists so high over his head he was pulled onto the balls of his feet. Those were chained down too, and more chains wound around all his limbs and trunk. He was well secured by the time the lasses left, each slapping Jenny on her shoulder or leaning in to exchange a quiet witty word. Pansy watched Jenny’s grin shine and felt that strange squirm in her belly once again.

Then Jenny turned to the man chained to the wall, and drew her left boot dagger as she did. He grunted through his gag, rolling his eyes, but Jenny kept that same smile as she undid his belt and pulled down his trousers. “I see my girls washed you well,” Jenny commented, voice calm and dry, as she used the flat of the dagger to lift his flaccid member, shaved-bare red skin surrounding it. “Did you enjoy it?”

The man, whose struggles had stilled the moment Jenny’s dagger touched his yard, growled deep and low, making Pansy’s belly squirm nervously, but Jenny laughed, looking up into his face. “I know you’re threatening me,” she said easily, as she stepped to the desk and picked up a vial and the second-largest plug, the blue one with the circle ridges. “A pirate worth his grog would bargain.” She popped the cork with her thumbnail and a heady fragrance filled the air. “But then you have nothing left to bargain with, do you? You’re only still alive because transporting your carcass fresh will bring me a larger reward than merely turning in your pickled head.” 

The man tensed and struggled, but got nowhere. Jenny raised the vial and the plug, and said, “well, one other reason.” The man finally looked at what Jenny held, and how his eyes widened made Pansy press her palm across her mouth to keep in her laughter.

Jenny, meanwhile, laughed freely and beautifully. “See what a gracious hostess I am.” She poured the vial’s contents over the plug, pressed in the cork and laid it back down on the desk for Pansy to refill later. “You afforded me no such comforts when you penetrated me.”

The man’s brows drew together in puzzlement, then flew up as Jenny reached between his legs and behind him. He roared into his gag, rattling his chains, as Jenny pressed the plug up within him, pulled her hands back, and wiped them clean on his untucked shirt. “I didn’t expect you’d recall,” Jenny continued. “What’s one girl or another, really? One ten minutes’ pleasure versus another? But I recall you, Brand the Sea Bear,” as she tapped her fingers over his heart. “I recall the day you captured a fishing vessel with two men and a girl onboard, took all the fish and gear, wrapped the nets round the men and threw them back over the side, and took your pleasure of the weeping girl on your foredeck.” 

Brand made a noise more like laughter than Pansy would have liked, setting her teeth together in anger, but Jenny merely kept smiling. “That girl, even you must doubtless have guessed, was me. Those men were my father and elder brother. By the time I made it home again my mother had died of grief for the loss of us. I remember lying on your foredeck, my cheek pressed to rough wood, weeping as you rutted me, the rolling ache of your prick inside my body, rending away what I’d been taught I was meant to bring to my wedding night. I remember how you climbed off me after you’d greased me, and how you rolled me to my back with your boot in my belly, how you cut my bodice open and dragged my chemise down around my waist and how all your men laughed at me, a disheveled, ravished girl of twenty, before they descended upon me. How many did you have on your ship in those days? I confess, I lost count somewhen amidst the agonies of that night.”

Brand snorted, and Jenny shrugged. “The axe forgets, but the tree remembers, don’t they say? How’s your new friend doing, by the way?” She pulled a handkerchief from one of her pockets and reached between Brand’s thighs as he struggled to push them together, and when she gave the plug a turn the strangled noise he made was far more to Pansy’s liking. “I’ve wondered how you usually disposed of the girls you used. I’ve met a couple other survivors of the Sea-Bear in my travels. Me, you roused from my stupor the next day with a bucket of saltwater, and sold the bedraggled, seed-soaked remnant of your captive to a passing ship’s captain, and put me from your mind. But would you believe you delivered me to my salvation? He was a good man, ferrying a dozen nuns from a mission back to their hermitage, and gave me to them to tend for pastime as they traveled. They took me in, they took in my daughter, they allowed their guards to teach me how to fight. I would once have said you changed the course of my life.”

Brand puffed up his broad hairy chest, but Jenny looked up at him smiling. “Then I realized it was I who changed my life, by choosing to survive the disaster of you.” And she reached back and gave the plug another turn, to rattle his bones and deflate his puffery. “I suppose you must think I’ve hunted for you ever since I went back to the sea, but in truth I thought on you no more than on last year’s hurricane or the fire five years back. And then Providence delivered you into the hands of this Queen’s privateer.” She had kept hold of the plug, and kept twisting it now until Brand began to shake, until he groaned through his gag. 

With her other hand she uncorked another vial, and poured it over his member, and gathered it up in a grip Pansy ached to feel. “I know you don’t recall the time you took your pleasure of me,” Jenny said, her voice gaining an edge, “but you will long recall the time I take my pleasure of you.”

Brand was beginning to sweat, damp around his hairline, musky and rank in the cabin air. Pansy pressed the nearest piece of clothing to her mouth, which proved to be a pair of Jenny’s silk trousers. Brand shivered up and down the length and breadth of him, as Jenny kept working the plug with one hand and his yard with the other, and he looked not at all pleased though his member swelled and lifted bit by bit in Jenny’s hand. “Or perhaps not so long,” Jenny mused, “depending on how soon her Majesty devises a fitting show for your execution.”

She stepped back, then, wiping her hands on Brand’s shirt again, and loosed her trousers, dropping them to the floor. “I wonder if you’ll recall now, when you feel my cunt again?” Climbing Brand’s bonds with her usual grace, she settled her heels upon his chains and took him inside her, and he hissed and tossed his head, and she laughed and gripped his shoulders as she rode him. Penny stared, slick between her thighs and most confused — why would Captain Jenny pleasure the man who had violated her and destroyed her family and life?

But then she watched, as Jenny bounced lithely upon Brand’s slicked cock, his prick vanishing and reappearing between her plump rosy nether lips, throwing her head back in evident pleasure, while Brand’s brows knitted together and he groaned into his gag, his face growing red, his ballsack pulling up tenser and tenser. Jenny gasped and shuddered and laughed, reached down to frig herself and brought herself to another crisis, then another, as Pansy watched her shimmy through them, and finally gasp another laugh as she pulled herself up and off, and climbed down from Brand’s bonds, and picked up the fan on the desk to wave at herself, errant curls blowing in her breeze as she laughed and laughed.

At length she smacked Brand’s enpurpled yard with the back of her hand, and he let a sharp unhappy noise, shaking all over. “One little egg up your arse and you can’t find your release. I thought you’d be as such.” She slapped his prick again, harder, and he groaned, knocking his head back against the cabin wall. “I’ve lads in my service worth three and more of you who love that toy I’ve gifted you, and peak like fountains when I twirl it within them.” She struck him once more and his belly rippled as he winced. “I should call all my crew who would and let them ride you to their peaks as you ache and ache and never reach your crisis. It would be fit recompense to watch you be taken over and over, as you once watched me.”

Pansy crammed one hand against her mouth and the other between her legs, pressing back the cry and the ache, ready to watch the pirate be ravished by the whole crew, but Jenny shook her head. “In truth, you don’t warrant such attention,” she said as she pulled his trousers up his thighs and fastened them shut over his straining yard, and he groaned again at the feel. “Soon you’ll have all eyes on you,” as she buckled his belt. “Tomorrow the Queen’s soldiers come aboard for you, and you will wear my reminder from then until the end of your execution. You will die remembering me.” Jenny’s smile was wider than ever, bright and gleaming as a shark’s, as she patted his prick through his trousers and all the noise he could make was a broken whimper, his eyes gone wide.

Jenny pulled her trousers on again, replaced her boot-knife, strode across the cabin and called, “Girls!” into the corridor. Soon the three assigned to guard duty came back for their captive, who all but fell into their hands, all his fight gone, and limped stiff-legged as they shoved and led him away. Jenny, meanwhile, cranked open the window, and washed her hands meditatively in the basin, placed it upon the floor and pissed briefly, then poured the contents out, rinsed it, and hung it back up on the wall.

Then she took a deep breath, and opened the wall chest, whence Pansy fell out half-dazed with lust. Jenny laughed at the look on Pansy’s face, and lifted her gently by both shoulders and pushed her up onto the desk, and Pansy opened and shut her mouth like a landed fish as Jenny unlaced her trousers and pushed them down her hips. “O ho,” Jenny laughed, not unkindly, as she trailed one hand’s fingers in the slickness between Pansy’s thighs. “Give me a better savor on my tongue, then?” Pansy nodded, gulping, and dared wrap her hands around Jenny’s shoulders as she tilted her face up to Jenny’s kiss, as Jenny slid those strong fingers firmly within her.


End file.
